Frelsa
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: Frelsa, "to rescue" in Old Norse. Loki, after falling from the Bifrost, is tortured by Thanos and the Chitauri. He believes Thor will never come for him. [warnings for rape, torture] [no slash] Pre-Avengers, Post-Thor.


**I've always loved Thor (yes, Avengers too… Thor came first) and wanted to get some good old Thor fics out there before Thor: The Dark World comes out in the US tomorrow (Friday). So please, you other-countriers, DO NOT SPOIL IN REVIEWS… I don't see it until Sunday :(**

**Now this is probably not my best work. Feeling a little emotionally constipated right now. Forgive me…**

**WARNINGS: Torture, rape, bleh bleh…. Not TOO descriptive, but backpedal now if ya don't wanna see this! NO SLASH. Errm, except for the rape but I don't condone it, soooo… moving on.**

**I honestly don't condone any of this crap. I really, really don't.**

**I love Loki! \(^-^)/ SO MUCH!**

**Feedback appreciated :)**

**xXx**

Their hands pushed at him, keeping him down as they covered him with more blankets.

Nice, right?

Wrong.

The Chitauri also moved the torches closer, so they were almost upon him. Suddenly the biggest came towards him, and Loki struggled with new strength against the hands holding him down on the stone table. The biggest drew back the blankets covering his bare chest and brought a torch down. As the flame made contact with the skin of his chest, Loki bit his lip and held in the pained noises. They never left his side. They were always there, day and night, making sure he was constantly covered in heat.

Thanos had rescued him from that void, and almost immediately started sifting through his mind. When Thanos had discovered he was, in fact, a frost giant, Loki was doomed. Thanos had a way of using every piece of information against him.

Thanos would often come to participate in the torture, but mostly he would speak tauntingly to Loki, making jibes about what he was and the way no one could ever want him, while his minions burned every part of his naked body.

Loki breathed in through his nose as the torch's flame was moved over his entire chest. Everything was on fire. How had he not died yet? Shouldn't his disgusting Jotun body have failed by now?

Oh yes, that was right. He was immortal.

Loki cursed his immortality over and over. If he was not immortal, he would have succeeded in killing himself as he let go of Gungnir on the Bifrost. But he was not deserving of the peace that came with death. He deserved to be tortured for eternity. He was a disgusting monster, and he would never forget that.

He finally let out a yell as the torch moved over his blackened chest again. Tears streamed down into his hair line. He was sick, and he deserved everything that he got. Thor would never come for him. Why would he? Loki had messed everything up. Worst of all, Loki knew that Thor could never stand having a Jotun for a brother. Thor could never love him again. No one cared anymore, not even his big brother.

That hurt more than all the wounds on his body.

Due to the extreme heat he was surrounded with, Loki's form had subconsciously changed to his Jotun form in order to try and level out temperatures. Loki didn't think it was working out very well.

Loki didn't have the strength to resist as he was rolled onto his stomach. He knew what came next. How many times had this happened? How long had it been? Months? Years? Centuries?

Loki had no idea.

He heard the whip whistling through the air before it made contact with his already deeply welted back. Loki cried out. No matter how many times it happened, it still hurt so horribly. Though not as horribly as the pain in his heart.

With each lash, Loki's body jerked and he cried out. He eventually began to sob, choking as tears trailed down his cheeks. He lost count after thirty, eventually going limp with only a small flinch each time. He was exhausted.

When the whip hit him no more, Loki knew exactly what was imminent. He tensed, his breath and heartbeat picking up. His stomach began to churn sickly and he whimpered and cried out as he sobbed. He heard Thanos' voice behind and above him and the speed of his terrified whimpers picked up.

"You little Jotun runt. The entirety of Asgard would have been so much better off if you had died like your sire intended. You are worth nothing. Not even your blood family wanted you. So don't get any silly hopes up of that Thor coming for you," Thanos laughed cruelly and Loki cried harder, unable to stop. The words cut deep.

Loki's mind began to panic as he felt Thanos' hands on his severely bruised backside. The sick feeling increased and he felt himself unable to move. Even his breathing froze.

Thanos roughly shoved in and Loki's eyes rolled back.

"UUUGGHHH!"

His anguished yell was met with the laughter of the Chitauri. Thanos pumped in and out harshly, making sure the pain increased without a stop. Loki's hands scrabbled at the stone table and he desperately tried to get away. Thanos yanked him back and became harsher than ever.

As he finished he leaned close to Loki's ear.

"This is all you were born to do, you mewling quim."

Loki trembled, fighting the bile rising in this throat. Thanos climbed off and then it was all the Chitauri's turn.

As the next in line climbed up behind him, Loki knew it would be a very long night.

...

Thor ran through the rock tunnels towards the sound of someone in extreme agony. Loki was in agony.

As Thor ran into the room with an angry roar, many Chitauri turned to him. There were at least thirty. Thor did not hesitate. He swung Mjolnir with a might like he never had before. He took out one after the other, the wet sound of Mjolnir breaking bodies echoing through the whole cave.

Once they were all down Thor looked around and saw a blue figure lying on a stone table with a Chitauri above him. The Chitauri wasn't just above him. He was inside him. As Thor ran towards the Chitauri, filled with rage, the creature looked him in the eye and thrust into his baby brother one more time before he was flung off, his head smashed in by Mjolnir.

Thor turned his attention to the deathly thin blue figure on the stone table. Loki lay limp on his stomach, red eyes staring blankly, a thin line of drool from his open mouth. There were tear tracks down his face. Thor felt a mix of pains in his chest. There was despair, hate, anger, and a desire to turn back time and for everything to return to some form of normalcy. To before his banishment. But most of all there was guilt.

Horrible, awful guilt that gnawed at his innards and threatened to strangle him, devour his heart from the inside out and rip him apart limb by limb, tearing out all his veins and crushing his soul beneath its heel. It was suffocating.

But Thor knew this was not time to wallow in his own emotions. It really wasn't.

He edged closer to his brother, cautious as though he were approaching a wounded animal. There was no reaction as he stared down at his little brother. Though he gazed off unseeing, there was a pain in those eyes that Thor could never pretend to understand. He was sure he did not want to.

He looked down at his brother's blue form and felt no revulsion. He may be of a different race, a hated race, but Thor understood now... if only but a little. But if Loki was capable of all the feelings as the other Asgardians were, perhaps the other Jotuns weren't all as the scrolls and stories said them to be. Perhaps it was all a matter of the fact that it was two vastly different cultures in vastly different realms.

Thor put aside his inner ramblings and gently lifted his little brother bridle style, wrapped in his own red cape.

It was time to go home. Finally. He would do whatever it took to have the brother he knew back. He would protect him and love him. Most of all, he would make it known that was very much wanted.

He would alert his father and Thanos would be taken down, all for his brother.

Thor's eyes stung. Loki was safe.

...

Loki was not aware of much, but he did register a familiar warmth. One that evoked feelings of safety from deep within him. As he lifted heavy eyelids to see, he saw shining golden hair and blue eyes that he could never forget. His heart stuttered in his chest and he desperately wished this to be real.

Loki tiredly pressed his forehead into Thor's shoulder as his skin returned to its usual pale and his eyes to their emerald green.

He felt a deeper emotion swell in him, one that choked him and brought tears to his eyes, as Thor held him tighter and murmured, "Brother."

Loki closed his eyes and thanked Valhalla it was not an illusion.

Thor had come for him after all.


End file.
